


Reading Between the Lines

by indecisive



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Communicating, Fluff and Smut, Large Breasts, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bruce Wayne, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indecisive/pseuds/indecisive
Summary: Sometimes, all Bruce needs is a reminder.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 245





	Reading Between the Lines

Bruce took a deep breath to steady himself. His whole body ached and the thought of embarking on the task before him almost made him call for Clark. He wouldn’t, he didn’t need his help. Goddammit, he was the god damn Batman!

He took another breath willing his body to get up. Only to fall down again, his harsh breathing tinged with frustration that hinted at tears.

This was bad, very very bad.

He closed his eyes in hopes of keeping the tears at bay. Took one more breath and heaved himself up.

But to no avail.

As soon as he collapsed back down so did whatever emotional barrier he had. Tears broke free and streamed down his face, his breaths picking up until he let out a wail.

This was stupid. This was all so fucking stupid.

A crash could be heard somewhere in the distance and soon a harried looking Kryptonian came rushing into the room.

“BRUCE!”

This only made Bruce cry harder. Fuck, he didn’t want to be seen like this.

“Bruce?” His husband’s voice sounded closer and confirmed it when he felt hands grasp at his shoulders.

“Honey what’s wrong? Come on deep breaths.” He slowly breathed in and out willing his husband to copy him.

Bruce kept his eyes shut, focusing on Clark and the grounding sensation of large hands rubbing up and down his arms.

He clumsily reached out for Clark. Clinging to his shirt and bringing him closer.

“There you go, love. A few more.” He kissed Bruce’s forehead before resting his own there. “Nice and easy yeah?”

Bruce nodded softly, his breathing evening out with the occasional shaky breath.

They stayed like that for a while until the grasp on Clark’s shirt loosened and Clark decided to take his hands for a kiss. 

“You wanna tell me?” He stroked his thumb over Bruce’s knuckles trying to sooth him. 

Bruce tightened his grip, fighting down the frustration that simmered just below the surface. He refused to look at Clark so he kept his head down and slowly extracted one hand to point somewhere behind the alpha.

Confused, but ready to confront whatever had wronged his husband Clark turned to look. He used his X-ray vision, even strained his hearing in hopes of catching on to what Bruce had pointed at, but came up with nothing.

“I-I’m sorry sweetheart, but you’re going to have to tell me. I can’t see what it is.” The sheepish man turned back to Bruce waiting for his husband to clarify.

Bruce’s hold on Clark began to shake revealing his exasperation that was gearing toward anger. God, stupid Kal was going to make him say it.

“Under. The. Couch.”

Clark looked again but only saw the same discarded pen among a couple dust bunnies from his earlier search which he had made a note to clean up later.

“I don’t-“

“THE PEN! IT’S THE FUCKING PEN YOU-YOU,” and then Bruce broke into sobs once more. 

Alarmed with a distressed mate and still not fully grasping why, Clark began to take another look around the room.

The guilty pen was under the couch across the armchair where Bruce sat. Nothing seemed out off the ordinary. Bruce had probably come into the library to get some WE work done, proven by a clipboard stacked with files on the lamp table beside him. A mug of tea long gone cold also indicated Bruce’s intention to sit for a while. It looked like a perfect setup for a casual afternoon of paperwork. The only thing missing was a writing utensil...

Oh. 

Thinking he was finally catching on, Clark made to move toward the pen, but was stopped by Bruce’s tight grasp.

“Wait! D-don’t go!” 

The alpha gathered the trembling man once more and caressed his hair. “I’m not going anywhere, promise. I was only going to get the pen.”

“Fuck the pen!”

“But you said-“

“It’s not about the fucking pen, alright?!” Buried in Clark’s shirt he could feel Bruce’s tears begin to dampen it.

Feeling lost, he held his husband and waited for Bruce to explain. “Ok, ok. Breathe love, and then tell me.”

Once more Bruce controlled his breathing and leaned away. Sniffling he whipped at his tears, but refused to look at his alpha.

“Come on Bruce. you can tell me, right? I’m here for you B.” Clark didn’t force his husband to look at him, but waited patiently for Bruce to speak.

With a shaky sigh Bruce played with the hem of his sweater as he whispered, “Promise you won’t laugh.”

This time Clark did make Bruce face him, only to have his husband know that he would not mock or judge whatever he was about to say. He brushed a stray tear from Bruce’s cheek and looked at his sad crystal eyes. “I won’t. I promise B.”

Bruce nodded and then quickly looked away once more fidgeting with his sleeve.

“I thought I would come down here to review a few papers. I even had Alfred bring me some tea. I was just trying to rest, much like you’ve all been pestering me to do. I was just supposed to sign papers, but then…” Here, Bruce takes a shaky breath and sneaks a glance at Clark. “When I reached for the documents the clipboard slipped and I only managed to keep the files together while the pen flew across the damn room under that-that god forsaken couch!”

His breaths grew uneven again, anger fueling his words.

“I tried to get up for that blasted pen! I tried! I tried so many times! But this stupid armchair is too deep and-and I’m a fucking whale! AND THIS REALLY IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU STUPID STUPID KRYPTONIAN WITH YOUR STUPID STUPID VIRILITY! I HATE YOU!”

Not being able to go anywhere Bruce sank back into said stupid chair and wept.

“Bruce-“

“SHUT UP! WHEN YOU DEVELOP SIZE H CUPS BECAUSE OF TWINS THEN COME SPEAK TO ME!”

“You were already an f cup,” he mumbled which of course Bruce heard.

“I CAN’T GET UP AND MOVE BECUASE OF THEM AND YOUR SPAWN! AFTER THIS WE ARE CASTRATING YOU!!!”

The unfortunate thing, was that Bruce was right. Seven years had passed since their last pup, a record really. They rigorously used protection upon  
Bruce’s request, but after years of controlled heats a sudden wave of nausea and unexplained cravings had lead to the discovery of their very first set of twins. 

The boys were ecstatic, Bruce on the other hand didn’t know whether to join in on the celebrating or dread the aches in pains that inevitably came with his pregnancies. He had been doing fine for the most part. Learning to accommodate for a body that grew much bigger than his previous cycles and rejoicing in the idea of little ones once again in the manor. He had been content, or so Clark had thought. How could he have overlooked his mate’s discomfort?

“Bruce-“

“I hate you.” Tuckered out from his previous outburst this last accusation came out softly, muffled through all the sniffling Bruce was doing.

Clark took a deep breath finally understanding the situation. 

“Baby, come here.” He let some of his alpha pheromones perfume the air. Inching closer to his heavily pregnant mate, he sat on one of the arms of the chair and brushed a kiss to his soft curls. 

Despite himself Bruce leaned into Clark, mindful of his bump he nuzzled into his husband. “Not fair,” he mumbled, but kept snuggling.

He carded through the curls he had just kissed. “Why didn’t you call me, B? I don’t mind helping you babe, especially right now.”

“I thought I could,” came the soft reply. After a pause he grumbled, “I’m the goddamn Batman.”

Clark pulled back and looked down at his husband. His arms were crossed above his belly which pressed his breasts into a lovely bunch. Clark forgot to be amused from Bruce’s petulant little pout and instead willed the start of his arousal away. He couldn’t help it, his mate and his full figure were a constant reminder of how Clark had claimed him. A walking enticement to do it again. 

There was a thought. 

He stopped trying to reign in his arousal and slowly let it bleed into the scent that was already in the room. 

“My love, I think you forget yourself.” He got to his feet and offered his hand to Bruce. 

His husband looked up at him, his pout turned to a frown in confusion. He took the hand reluctantly and was carefully brought up so that he could stand by Clark. A broad hand caressed his cheek and then the alpha leaned in.

“You are mine, Bruce.” He gently kissed the fair skin above the bond mark. “How could I not care for what is mine?”

Bruce shuddered, his pussy twitching involuntarily with interest at the alpha’s voice and pheromones. He could feel Clark smile against his neck, no doubt smelling the slick collecting in his panties.

He pulled Bruce away from the armchair and toward a desk in the room. Somehow he had obtained pillows along the way and he quickly placed them down before lowering Bruce onto them. He parted his legs automatically, his body starting to warm with interest while subconsciously making space for Clark.

Clark hovered over his husband marveling over his flustered face. He rucked up the sweater to caress his rounded belly giving it a kiss before he moved to kiss Bruce’s lips. He tugged at the drawstring of Bruce’s sweats and cupped his hand over his wet sex eliciting a gasp from the man below. 

“Let me remind you how well I can take care of what’s mine.”

He kissed him, cautious of the precious cargo between them. He pulled the sweater up further, breaking Bruce from his own inaction and aiding in taking the sweater off. Now uncovered, his pillowy breasts fell to the sides, coppery nipples perking with the cool air. 

When Bruce had complained about his breasts going through another change he hadn’t exaggerated. Three pups had left him with breasts that sat snugly in a sports bra that did little to suppress their lovely size. It was a true sign of an omega mother, letting everyone know the strength of their fertility. 

Though he knew it was hormones that were partially responsible for Bruce’s sudden outburst Clark wanted to make sure his husband was ok and that he knew how much he was cherished. 

He stepped back pulling off Bruce’s pants as he went. Quickly catching on his mate shimmied out of both sweats and panties, kicking them off and then spreading himself as he waited for Clark to step closer.

Hormones and earlier teasing had left Bruce leaking and wanting, his walls fluttering for something to grip on. Regardless, Clark still coaxed in two fingers, testing his stretch and curling to coax nerves that would ease Bruce into accepting him.

Bruce moaned below him, breaths coming in heavy and ragged laced with lust, wonderfully dissimilar to his earlier display. He looked at Clark with heavy lidded eyes burning with want. He was ready.

Taking himself in hand, Clark took Bruce’s slick to lube himself up and entered in one smooth motion, relishing the satin warmth of Bruce’s cunt.

“So wet and tight for me, B. Rao, it’s like you’re craving another litter love.” He wasted no time in sinking all the way in, cock pushing up against Bruce’s sensitive cervix.

Bruce, lost in his increasing desire threw his head back, a silent scream etched on his face. His pussy gushed at the attention, begging for friction.

“KAL!”

“Omega, you’re gorgeous,” he growled. “So perfect, my beautiful mate. Caring for our children, blessing us with more.” He caressed the belly between them. 

“You look amazing, full of life. Full of me.”

The omega grabbed his hands and led them toward his breasts.

“These?” He whispered shyly.

Clark grinned. “Sweetheart, these I love the most.”

He cupped them both, massaging the soft flesh until milk squirted through his fingers and spilled down the sides. He buried his face between them, kissing Bruce’s chest while squeezing his tits to his face, he was in heaven.

His hips never faltered as he picked up the pace, fucking Bruce while squelching sounds filled the room

He left the haven between Bruce’s massive tits and brought them together, dark nipples teased him with the flow of milk and he gave in.

“Mine.” He whispered and went to town kissing and sucking sensitive nipples that were eager to give up their milk.

“Kal! Oh god please! I-”

His cunt fluttered at all the stimulation. His breathing ragged as he begged Clark to burying himself deeper. In his pussy, in his breasts, wherever. He just needed his husband. 

He grabbed Clark’s head and held him to one of his breasts asking for it to be cared for and Clark did not disappoint. He tugged at the perked up nipple teasing it with his tongue, kissing the mound of hot skin while his other hand kneaded and tugged at the other. They were so beautifully round, so big and filled to the brim with milk that Bruce could probably feed all of their pups. 

They bounced with each thrust, their movement almost teasing Clark to go faster. So he did.

“Oh F-” A high pitched whined left Bruce, back arching off the desk shoving his large belly and breasts up toward Clark like an offering

He needed to touch his clit. The bud of flesh was aching, hot and red

“CLARK TOUCH ME! TOUCH ME!”

Clark breathed heavily, lips still latched on to Bruce, wanting to worship the two mounds of perfect flesh. But his mate’s cries and tightening cunt called to him in another way and he removed one hand to brush at the spread lips around his cock.

Bruce moaned and more slick gushed out wetting Clark’s hand.

He let go of the nipple he had been ravishing with a pop, a tail of saliva maintaining a connection to the perky skin. He looked at Bruce’s flushed face, mouth gaping as he moaned with each thrust. He looked absolutely wrecked.

Sensing his mate’s gaze he opened his eyes, shimmering like diamonds through the tears. Bruce’s brow scrunched up in a plea. 

“Please,” he huffed. “Touch me.”

How could Clark deny him?

With wet fingers he finally touched his husbands throbbing clit. Rubbing his fingers slowly making it just as wet as the rest of his pussy, stroking the lips around his cock before going back to Bruce’s angered bud at a pace that had Bruce crying out again.

“PLEASE CLARK! PLEASE FUCK-AH!”

“Who do you belong to omega?”

“Y-YOU! OH F-”

“That’s right.” He thrust deeper and purposely, wanting to leave the shape of him inside Bruce.

“You’re mine. And what’s mine is precious and beautiful.” He punctuated with a roll of his hips and a quicker flick of this fingers.

He rested his head on Bruce’s bouncing stomach. “Say you’re beautiful.”

Bruce just cried, eyes scrunched up in pleasure. He made for a gorgeous view, but Clark needed the man to say it, so he stopped all together even though his dick begged to keep moving in and out of his mate

An indignant gasp followed by Bruce trying to move on his cock failed when Clark pushed down on his hips.

He kissed his rounded stomach. “Say it, B.”

Bruce whined and chocked back a sob. “I’m-”

Clark kissed his belly again, encouraging Bruce to go on.

“-beautiful.”

Another kiss and a caress of his fingers over his stretched cunt rewarded Bruce.

“Again,” his alpha said.

“I’m beautiful,” he gasped and was answered with more kisses and a thrust into his aching hole.

“Again.”

So Bruce repeated himself until they were back at their previous pace. The mantra getting louder until he was screaming.

Bruce jackknifed jerkily off the table thighs trembling as Clark mercilessly rubbed at his sex. The satin heat of Bruce’s cunt pulled Clark deeper, pulsing around him as Bruce finally let go with a shrill scream. Pussy squirting, drenching Clark while excess dripped to the floor

Lost in his own lust Clark abandoned Bruce’s clit and buried his face back into Bruce’s breasts, kneading them so that he was surrounded by their heat as Clark chased his own orgasm into Bruce’s still twitching pussy. 

Afterward, only their heavy breathing filled the room. Until Bruce started to groan, this time in discomfort. Clark wasted no time in gathering up his mate and speeding carefully toward the nearest bathroom.

Several minutes later, both were immersed in a tub full of lightly scented and bubbly water. 

Clark rubbed small circles over the taunt skin of Bruce’s belly as he sat behind him. Bruce on his part relished the warm water and the comforting body holding him. He sighed and settled onto his husband content on letting his alpha dote on him.

Clark sprinkled light kisses on a scarred shoulder, burying his face in the nape of his mate and taking in the scent of happy pregnant omega.

“See,” he murmured. “This isn’t so bad, being cared for.”

Bruce only hummed.

He nipped at his neck. “Bruce,” he chided.

The omega huffed, deciding to link his hand with the one Clark had been caressing him with. “Yes, fine. It’s-” He played with Clark’s fingers before mumbling, “nice.”

Clark chuckled. “Gosh Bruce, don’t sound too over enthused.”

Bruce tossed Clark’s hand away and crossed his arms. “I said it was nice! I don’t need to wax poetry.”

Clark laughed again bringing his arms around his disgruntled husband, humming at how his and Bruce’s combined forces where squishing his water glistened breasts. A deep purr rumbled through his chest as he hooked his chin over Bruce’s shoulder to get a better view.

Not blind to his husband’s advances Bruce scoffed and tried to shake Clark off. “Have you no shame? You’ve just had your way with me and yet you’re still like this?”

Clark just tightened his hold and kept purring. “Can never have enough of you, B.”

Knowing he was a lost cause Bruce sighed and settled back. “Damn Kryptonian.”

Clark just hummed. 

They spent a good hour relaxing in the bath, before Bruce claimed his back was cramping up again. Not wanting his husband to be sore and cranky later, Clark had taken them to the shower, rinsed them both off, perhaps even persuaded Bruce for another round before rinsing off again and finally calling it a day. 

Bruce had been too tired to scold Clark and his never ending stamina, deciding to just collapse in bed and demand his husband join him.

Time went on and Bruce got bigger while his ability to ask for help seemed to change as well. Nothing as obvious as directly asking for assistance, he was still too proud for that. But he let Clark know of things that were bothering him and hinting, albeit in a reluctant and shy matter when he wished for something. 

If there happened to be pens tied to all the clipboards and some extras sitting at every desk, Bruce never said anything about them. If Bruce’s sex drive coincidentally acted up whenever Clark discreetly aided him in some way, then who was Clark to question it? After all, Clark was just looking out for what was his.

**Author's Note:**

> asdfkljsdf  
> y’all, i know i have pending stories, but more ideas just keep popping into my head demanding to be written  
> plus, haven’t been going through the greatest of times so i just wanted something nice for myself  
> hopefully yall like it as well  
> be safe, be well  
> many well wishes to everyone this holiday season!  
> here’s hoping the coming year brings us some absolution lmfao


End file.
